What if there was another?
by X94ccrhodes94X
Summary: Melody has lived at MI9 for a while she is a secret wrapped in a conundrum but now MI9 want her to act like she has lived a normal life when make her join the just started MI High team. This Kicks off Two years on, Blaine and Daisy have been moved on and Melody and Rose are to meet Carrie and Oscar. Based mainly in-between episodes some in episode scenes and later on OscarxMelody
1. Chapter 1

This is Just a story idea I am thinking of not completely sure on it, it will be based in some episodes but more in between the episodes Series 3-5 ( mayb 6-7 if people like it )

This is just to tell you about this new character a little, the story will be actual story layout

But like i said I'm not 100%, if it dose sound interesting then please review and tell me so i will start writing the stories if not then still review and tell me not to write it but ok i guess I'll let you read :)

* * *

Melody was an agent with MI High in the first team with Blaine, Daisy and Rose. She was the tech girl in the group but in their second year together Melody started going out on field missions a lot. By the time Blaine and Daisy got moved on she was a field agent and very rarely spent any mission completely in HQ. She and Rose stayed with MI High and met Oscar and Carrie that's where her story really picks up.

But a bit about her first. Melody has been at MI High a long time longer then she cares to tell She is in MI9 Protection and lives with a spy couple but wasn't an agent till she was thirteen and was picked with the others. Considering her past (which you will find out about as the story goes on) she got special training in MI9 to teach her how to protect herself and not sent to a training school like others. MI9 always liked to keep her where they could see her though she has never done anything wrong.

She was trained by every field in MI9, combat, gadgets, tech, science and undercover ( and more if there are more) and she remembers everything she has learnt first time because of her eidetic memory. (A little like Keri but this is also things she reads or is taught in lessons Keri's is only really when she watches someone else do it) But when she started showing really talent at her training the head put her as a contender for a place in MI High.

She keeps her past to herself as ordered even her team only know a little about her. She is very friendly but likes to keep people at arm's length. She has built herself a wall around her but will this new team start knocking it down and one agent in particular? Or Dose the darkness from her past consume her?


	2. Art Attacks

Art Attacks

*on radio* "And that was pink with a song off her new album. We will be having another song in just a second but its six thirty AM which mean's across the country lots kids and teenagers will be waking up because many schools are starting back up today so to give those teenagers a song that will motivate them here's the title song from Carrie Underwood's new album play on.

Melody looks at her alarm and moans slightly as she sits up and stretches still pretty much asleep.

Her and Rose where ordered by the head of training to report to him at 7:30 probably just to talk about starting training back up. They had six weeks off to just relax over the holidays not that Melody did at all she didn't have much to do she saw Rose a little but Rose always had things to do with her family so Melody mainly spent time in MI9 training anyway.

She looks at her pillow just wanting to go back to sleep but get up and goes for a shower. About 20 mins later Melody is standing looking in her mirror admiring how cool her now spy outfit is. If she was to start another year at MI9 with adult agents that didn't like her then she can at least look good and she always did like how she looked in black not in a Goth way but in a secret agent way.

*The main house phone rings**about two minutes later from downstairs* "Melody its Frank"

She goes to the landing and looks down the stairs at her foster dad.

"yes I'm up and getting ready tell him he doesn't need to check up on me"

"Did you hear that… yea I know at least you don't have to live with her"

"Ok one I am still here two hurtful"

He pokes his tongue out at her and she does she same and goes back to her room to do her make up.

She didn't hate her foster agents, as she called them, she really loved them. They were a spy couple who were doing a favour for the agent that brought Melody to MI9 but they fell in love with her and treated her like she was their own daughter.

Melody brushed her very long blond hair and put it in a plait and then put the plait in a bun so it was very secure. She did her make-up and finished getting ready. She put her school uniform into her bag she knew she wouldn't have time to come back and change before school.

She looked at the time it was ten past seven. She ran down stairs and grabbed her books pushing them in her bag.

"Whoa ok slowdown you should eat before you leave" her foster mum said as Melody ran past her

"Can't Alana going to be late meeting Rose at the park and we're going to walk there together"

"Well I hope you have everything" she shouted before Melody ran out the front door and to the park.

Good she thought she got there first meant she could sit down, But just as she did sit down she saw Rose walking up and when she got to the park they hugged.

"Hey Mels so ready for a new school/spy year"

*sarcastically* "Yeah deff it will be like before have school kids picking on us then go to work and have agents picking on us"

They start walking through the park and to an underpass

"it might be better"

"We might be able to hang out with our new team above ground this year"

"uh-huh"

"what is it?" Rose looks at Melody "ok Rose I know you don't like that Blaine and Daisy have got re-assigned or that Lenny has move on but you don't know this new team could be good I hacked into MI9 and saw a glimpse of the young agents contesting for the chance to join us from the tiny bit I saw they are all really good"

"you only got a glimpse thought you were meant to be good at that stuff"

"hahaha I am very but I was in a hurry"

When we get to the underpass Melody stops and the expression on her face changes to worried.

Rose turns to see her.

"oh no I know that look but nothing bad is happening I just want to get to Frank and get to school"

"Rose my instincts are never wrong it's one of the many reasons MI9 hired me"

Melody turns to look around to see behind her but nothing she turns back to the way she was facing and she suddenly sees a man in a green type of outfit.

"Rose"

"no I don't care what you say this is meant to just be a simple day"

"Rose"

"what!"

"turn around"

She dose and the man holds up this thin object in his hand.

To Rose "is it just me or does that look like a pen what is he going to do ink us to death?"

He shoots it at the wall by both the girls.

"ok not a pen really really not a pen"

Rose and Melody look at each other.

"run" they say in unison

They turn around and run followed by the man in green.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour of what they had figured out is training (they figured it out when they were met by a tank in a field) they unmasked Frank London.

"ok girls now get to school your two new team mates will be waiting in class see if you can spot them" he says as he's getting up off the floor

They found a café to get changed in and got to school there just before the bell was going to ring .

"so that was interesting, I see Franks stepping up training this year we must have ran miles." Rose said as she opened the locker

Melody leant against her locker "I know if I wanted to do running after I wake up I would take up jogging" they laugh and the bell rings

"Well let's get this day started so it can end and I can go back to bed" Melody say and starts walking backwards a little. As she turns she bumps into a new boy who was tall and had blond haired he was also carrying a brown paper bag along with her school bag.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry"

He shrugs and walks on.

She looks at Rose "wow he seems like a lot of fun"

Rose smiles and shakes her head "try not to bump into anyone else Melody. It would be bad to get through all that hard training just to find you break ur arm by tripping over"

They go to class Rose sits in her normal place at the front of class and Melody looks around for an empty seat they decided it would be easier to see everyone if they weren't sitting together, Unfortunately the only seat she can see is next to the boy she had bumped into in the hallway.

She went and sat next to him he looked across to her for a second then went back to his food.

Rose and Melody start looking around all the new students that were mixed in with all the old students.

Mr Flatly starts reading the register this will make it easier they think

There was Davina Berry and Donovan Butler reading magazines, no they don't seem the spy type from the look of the magazines.

Avril Franklin sitting on her own colouring a page in a note book black, possibly but still not likely.

Oscar Cole the boy sitting next to Melody who looked like he was way too into his food, they looked at him and Rose tried so hard to keep from laughing when she saw Melody's I really hope not look.

Timothy Hinklebottom no one responded when Mr Flatly called out the name until two boys walked in and a third boy followed, defiantly not spy's

Carrie Stewart sitting at the side of the room showing off all her medals, probably not she seems a bit to attention seeking 'who wears loads of medals to school unless you want attention' both Rose and Melody thought.

Just as they were thinking Frank was joking their communicators flashed.

They both ran to the caretakers' closet after excusing themselves from lesson. They leant against the wall waiting until they saw Oscar and Carrie come running up.

Oscar Scanned his thumb and they both smiled slightly at Melody and Rose who just looked confused mainly at Oscar

"what it's called deep cover"

"yea I've never known deep cover to mean that deep into food though" Melody Smiled as Oscars smile went away and they all went down to HQ

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Anit-Skul conference Frank, Oscar and Melody are all there Oscar is trying to calm down the dignitaries but it isn't working.

Oscar turns to Melody and quietly talks with her.

"So Melody you got any ideas for this or maybe you could just say one of your wise cracks they might forget they are angry at Britain and just be annoyed with you we all know your good at that"

"Well I thought you were doing such a good job dealing with them on your own I mean you just have this way with people that make them really dislike you"

Frank is starting to get annoyed it had been like this all day with them arguing he thought if he kept making them work together through the day then they would start to get use to each other but apparently not they did start to get along a little when it came to setting up the leaking pipe but that seems to have worn off.

"What Melody did none of your special training teach you how to deal with dignitaries I thought you were trained in everything"

"I was trained in that and I know that they won't listen to us until we get the evidence through all people like this care about is what they can see before them the evidence is the only thing that can save us"

One of the dignitaries stands up and starts walking away and they all get the idea to.

Rose comes through waving her phone which means Carrie sent the video she walks over and they plug it in. they show the room the video and together they talk the dignitaries into signing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the base we are talking about the mission

"Hey we should be celebrating after today I recon we can totally trust each other right" Carrie says while cleaning all the sand out her shoe

"erm there's something you should know" Oscar takes a deep breath before continuing "this isn't my real identity I'm in hiding part of an MI9 spy protection programme"

He looks down expecting loads of questions

"Wait aren't you in the same kinda thing Melody yeah I remember you telling us two years ago" Rose turns to Melody

"yes I am it's kinda weird I never met anyone else in this programme"

Melody looks at Oscar who is looking kinda confused "I thought I was the only one"

"Well like most of the time Oscar you were wrong there's also me" he gave her the same evil look that he had all day but she just smiles at him this time making them both laugh a little

Melody turns to Frank "Wait Frank you knew we were both in spy Protection is that why you wanted us to get along so bad"

"Well you know I wanted you to get along as team mates and you….. ok ok ok yes when I was told he was one that was picked I thought it would be nice for you both to get along you have both been through kind of the same stuff… ok not the same but kind of similar...a little"

"Well I guess we can try to start again if that's ok with you Oscar I think the team would do better if we got along"

"Well I suppose that's ok with me" he says and smiles after

They shake hands

"Good thing to because you four are going to be very busy" Frank states and they all smile at each other.

* * *

Ok well that's the first one the story will pick up but every story needs an intro to get you to grips with where Melody is with everyone in the team.

So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review


	3. Agent X

I couldn't find anywhere to watch The Mole full episode only the first half so I've had to skip that one but I will be skipping episodes and switching round episodes to put them where I need them to be.

* * *

Agent X

*At Rose's locker before school starts*

"Hey Rose, so what joyous lesson have week got first today" Carrie says as she walks up being her normal happy self.

"It's been three weeks maybe you should learn our timetable"

"Well the way I think about it is you're at school to learn so you can grow up and get a job but we already have jobs so we don't need to learn in school"

Rose and Carrie laugh a little

"Carrie you're always going to need school plus its part of our cover and you don't want to blow that do you"

"Ok I guess not but my question still stands"

"We have Mrs King in the computer room"

"So another hour of hoping for a mission. What's worse end of the world or having Mrs King shout at you in the morning"

"I'd say they are about the same"

They start laughing when the bell goes.

"Well Carrie time to start hoping for a mission"

Oscar runs in.

"Late again Oscar"

"Hey it wouldn't be in my character to be on time plus I know Avril gets to class on time so being late is my only way to avoid her."

Rose and Carrie shake their heads and they walk to class meeting Melody on the way.

Mrs King is standing at the front waiting for everyone to sit down

"Right then class today I have decided it will be good for you all to learn how to make a blog so you can work on your own or in pairs and you will find the instructions on the paper in front of you"

As soon as Avril hears pairs she moves her chair close to Oscar who just looks scared.

"So Oscar maybe we can work together you know two heads are better than one and all that"

"You're not going to let me say no so ok ok we can work together"

"Great let's get started" she starts typing on the keyboard and Oscar looks to his other side where Melody and Rose are and whispers "Help me". Melody shakes her head and smiles and goes back to working with Rose

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* Less than an hour later*

After taking a picture of Oscar off the internet and scrubbing the trail clean the team are on their way down to HQ.

Rose, Carrie and Melody have been trying to guess why he's in hiding for around ten minutes coming up with all kinds of things

Walking out of the lift.

"Well I think he's in hiding from a scary ex-girlfriend"

They all laugh.

Melody puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Oscar is that it did you break a super villains super heart"

They all keep laughing till they see Frank standing there seriously with suitcases either side of him

"Going on holiday Frank"

"Not me you Skul saw the picture"

The smile from Oscar's face completely disappears.

"They have hired a freelancer called Agent X"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Four hours later*

After not being able to stop Agent X from getting to the school Frank has evacuated everyone and has Oscar, Melody, Carrie and Rose down in HQ.

"I've got movement sensors linked to the screen now that the school is empty if anything moves we will know but it still would have been safer if you hadn't come back" Frank says pointing at Oscar

"I want to help it's because of me everyone's in trouble"

Oscar barely gets to finish his sentence before the screen starts to beep and flash red.

"Sector 12 Flatley's office" Melody starts to type and brings the hidden cameras up from his office and they see Mr Flatley, Donovan, Davina and a little girl all sitting at Mr Flatley's computer.

"I'll go get them out" Oscar starts to walk to the lift.

"No Oscar it's safer if you stay here, Melody you go" Frank orders

"Right" Melody says slightly unsure

"No hang on" Oscar puts his hand up in front of Melody to Stop her moving more than a few small steps. "Frank all I'm going to do is tell them there's a leak and make sure they leave, it's not dangerous and you can see it all on the screen" he sighs and starts almost pleading with Frank to let him do this "Please I need to do something"

"Oscar I know how you feel but its better if I do this…" Melody says trying to get past him

"YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL? My mum is an evil traitor I saw her defeat six MI9 Agents with her bare hands at one point she grabbed my hand so hard I thought she was going to attack me too. So tell me Melody do you really know how I feel"

He looks at her then to the others "None of you have got a clue"

Melody bite's her lip to stop from saying anything but it doesn't work for long

"Well I…"

"Agent!" Frank jumps in just as she starts

Melody looks to her side so she can see Frank out of the corner of her eye then looks back at Oscar angrily and goes off to the side to stop herself from shouting at him

"I'm going to move Flatley and the other anyone got any objections" he waits "Right"

He walks to the lift and looks over at Melody who is now crying silently in the side bit of the base where the others can't see her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Later in HQ after they send sally away with some MI9 agents*

"Right well Oscar you ready to have that microchip removed and see what's inside it" Oscar nods and Frank takes him to the other room while Carrie, Rose and Melody stay in the main area.

"Frank can I ask why Melody is in Spy Protection"

"Oscar you know you can't why do you ask"

"Just things that she's been saying over this mission I ask if she has any idea how it would feel"

"Example"

"Ok well Frank like earlier at my MI9 training Camp I asked if she could imagine how it felt to be watched every second by MI9 waiting to see if I turn out the same way as my mother and she said she doesn't have to imagine"

"Oh"

"Or here in the base earlier when I asked if anyone knew how I felt and she started saying something then you stopped her"

"Ok Oscar ok how can I put this in a way that isn't breaching the heads rules"

Frank takes the microchip out of Oscars hand while telling him what he can of Melody's Story.

"Wow I really am a jerk"

"No Oscar you didn't know and you were emotional she knows that she won't blame you" Oscar just looks down "Hey come on Oscar let's let the girls bandage you up and see what's one this microchip"

They get up and walk back into the main area and Frank passes Melody bandages.

"You're the only one who is trained in how to bandage up injures properly"

"Yep ok"

"Carrie, Rose you can help me go through all this data"

Melody goes to Oscar and starts wrapping up his hand.

"Mels" quietly so it's only them who can hear each other

"Yea Oscar"

"Look I'm really sorry about anything I said that might have hurt you in some way I was….."

"Oscar I know this mission was hard for you I understand and you can't be careful about what you say to someone if you don't know their story you don't have to apologize about anything"

"I only mention it because Frank told me little bits of why you're here about your mother giving you to MI9 when you were young even though you were safe with her as far as anyone knew back then anyway then something about a member of your family working for the enemy and wanting you so he could get back at someone and that's all he really told me"

"My uncle turned evil after a family thing not going the way he wanted anyway he wanted to kidnap me to get back at my father, my dad got something that my uncle wanted so when my dad got me my uncle didn't want to let him have everything"

"Ok that sounds confusing"

"Yep it is even for me and I lived most of it anyway MI9 won't look past the things my uncle did when he was put in charge of bad people they think I will do what he did they won't even look at the good there is in my family"

"Right Frank mentioned a family member also working for MI9 is that who you live with?"

"No she left about 5 years ago now to train in leadership in New York she did bring me up and let me stay with her on weekends or her days off but I've always lived in the system she was the only family member who ever seemed to want me until she did the one thing she promised she would never do…Leave me"

"Dad?"

"He died when I was 10 months old"

"Oh sorry and sorry for bringing it up"

"It's ok I never knew him"

"So can I ask how he you know"

Melody see's Rose and Carrie walking up and put her finger to Oscar's Lips

She ties up his bandage

"There all done" she hugs him and he is a little shocked then hugs back "I'm glad you're ok Oscar"

She pulls off and lets him go back to the others.

* * *

As ever review please i can't know if people like or hate with out reviews and i know its very jumpy but if i wrote the entire episode then its would be to long so I've tried to make it the parts of the episode I need : )


	4. A Saturday morning training

Week End Training

Saturday morning Oscar walked in to MI9 just wanting to forget everything about the whole Agent X mission yesterday.

He was just there to train before lunch maybe hitting a punch bag will clear his mind of all his questions if not at least he can let out all his anger.

He made his way down to the gym got changed in the locker room and picked the punch bag furthest away from anyone else. He was hitting it getting all his anger out for a good 30 minutes.

"Oscar?"

He stopped and turned to see Melody standing behind him.

"Oh hi Mel"

"Oscar are you ok"

He turned back to the punch bag and started hitting it again.

"Yep I'm just fine why"

"Well with all that happened yesterday I thought you might need a friend with you"

"I'm fine"

"It's just you ran out of school pretty fast yesterday and wouldn't answer your phone I know it must have been a hard day I know I wouldn't want everyone finding out about my life like that"

He hits the punch bag really hard making Melody jump.

"I said I'm fine! I just want to be alone!"

"Fine just thought that you… well I was wrong apparently"

She turns to walk away then turns back to Oscar.

"Oh and just so you know this whole I don't need any one mask you wear doesn't work on me I can see straight through it. You say that you want to be alone but I know that no one would ever choose to be alone not after they grew up like us alone for years but now you have friends. Oscar there's a group of people that love you and only want you to be happy you shouldn't push people like that away we both know people like that are hard to find"

She turns and starts to walk away and he lightly hits the punch bag then turns to her.

"Melody wait"

She stops and looks over her shoulder slightly.

"You're right Melody I was just doing what I usually do, I need to get use to others helping me … I'm sorry"

She stays where she is trying to hide a smile.

"Would it help if I said I was being a huge jerk?"

She turns back around to him.

"Well I wasn't going to say anything but since you mention it yes you were"

A small laugh escapes from her.

"So Melody am I forgiven?"

He holds his arms open a little smiling a bit.

"Of course that's what friends do"

She smiles, walks back up to him and hugs him.

"So if you still want to get that anger out how about we go to one of the combat rooms and try a little hand to hand combat"

"You sure you can take it? I am pretty Strong"

"You think you're stronger than me what you think I'm just a weak little girl defiantly it's on"

They go to one of the free Combat rooms. Melody never knew why they called it a room it was almost as big as their school assembly hall. It had all different types of weapons stretching along the length of the two long walls. The two shorter walls at either end weren't really walls just massive windows so anyone who passed could see in. it also had four pillars a few feet into the room to mark the corners of the combat area.

Melody went straight to the middle of the room.

"Come on then Osc let's see who stronger"

He walks to the middle of the room towards her.

"Look I'll be nice and take it easy on you Mel I don't want to get into trouble for hurting yo….."

Before he could finish the sentence she has him flipped over her shoulder and he lands flat on his back with her foot on his chest so he can't get up.

"So Osc you were saying"

She takes her foot off him moves away a bit and he gets up.

"Ok then forget taking it easy"

"Good now bring it on let's see what you are made of Oscar Cole"

They fight for about 15 minutes and they both get the other pinned down at points but half way through another fight Melody trips over the edge of a mat and Oscar sees his opportunity and takes it he quickly gets her pinned up against the side one of the pillars and holds her arms either side of it pushing her back.

Oscar didn't realize how close he was to Melody till she turned her head to face him and they were only about an inch apart.

Melody looked into Oscars big green eyes she didn't mean to but she just got lost in them and he got lost in hers she stopped struggling against him and at the same time he stopped holding her arms back.

Both of them just stood there looking into each other's eyes Oscar's breathing got deeper as Melody moved her arms further back gently pulling Oscar closer till it was a hair width between them and Melody could feel Oscars chest moving against her own.

He was a bit taller than her so she was looking up and as he broke their stare to look straight ahead to compose him-self he could feel his chin brush across her lips and he moved his head back up, he closed his eyes trying to hold himself back but not wanting to move away.

She lent her head back on the wall but was still breathing too heavily from having his body up against hers that he could feel her warm breath on his neck he looked up at the ceiling and bit his lip a little so she couldn't see.

Slowly their arms moved to beside them but his hands still tightly on her wrists.

Neither of them had been so close to someone else nor felt what they were feeling at that moment. They were fifteen and never had a first kiss nor been in any sort of relationship not even close they couldn't let themselves they both thought they knew the truth about relationships from the couples they had seen in their past's.

This feeling they had right now was new, it was like and ache in their bodies to never be apart, they felt like they could stay like that happily forever but they were friends and team mates first they knew the rules they couldn't risk their hearts being broken any more than they already have been.

Both were breathing so heavily that they could barely make their voices reach more than a whisper.

"Oscar"

He looked down at her trying everything to hold him-self together.

"Mel maybe we should go get lunch"

"Sure"

Slowly they broke apart saddened that they had to but knew they couldn't stand there forever sooner or later they would have don't something they regretted.

"We should go get changed first I don't think we should go to the canteen in our gym clothes"

Oscar cleared his throat trying to get his voice back to normal.

"Yea course how about I meet you in there Mels"

"Ok"

She walked out and back to the female agent locker room still slightly dizzy from all that heavy breathing.

After twenty minutes Melody walks into the canteen and Oscar spots her.

He didn't mean to but he was staring a little he loved the way her t-shirt looked on her loose enough to not be clingy but tight enough to show off her ever curve she had. He also loved the fact it wasn't low cut but it was low enough to just show off just enough skin.

'No Oscar stop it she's your friend' he thought to him-self.

He snapped out of it and waved her over.

She walked over and he handed her on of the trays in his hands.

"Thanks so what are you going to have?"

"Well as always I'm looking at the sandwiches what about you Mel Mel?"

"Ok if you want to keep your insides in never call me that again but I think I may got for a salad I'm not too big on eating big things here it's like every agent in the room is watching and judging"

"Yea this canteen dose always make me think of school"

"But where would you rather eat school or here?"

"Oh defiantly here there's no Avril here she constantly around me and it's only been three week"

"She's not that bad but then again she never talks to me because she hates me and all because you sat next to me in science so she couldn't sit with you"

"Yea well I sit next to her in every other lesson did you know in maths she got Mrs King to move you because you were disrupting her when the truth was you were sitting between me and her and she didn't like that"

"Wait that's why I was moved Mrs King said it was because she wanted me to be sitting closer to the front so others would see me working and want to work too not that I believed her it's easy to see when she's lying"

Oscar and Melody get their food and sit at a table in the corner.

"So?"

"So?"

They both sit there a little confused on what to say next.

"So Mel what do you think of the new Chief Agent"

"Shawl I think in all honesty that he is without a doubt a complete idiot I don't know how some of these people get made into Chief Agents they don't have any skills or any ideas of their own and they are meant to be the bosses"

"I know right and I think don't think I'm going to live long enough to see a Chief Agent who likes MI High"

"Oh Oscar I'm sure that no Chief Agent will like MI High and the first one that will, will only like us because they are friends with Frank"

"Why do I suddenly see a woman becoming Chief Agent who only keeps MI High around because she's in love with Frank"

Melody's smile drops from her face and she looks down at her food.

"Mel what is it?"

"It's nothing really"

"Come on"

"Before I became a MI high agent when I was 13 I knew a woman who was planning to start training to become Chief Agent she was all for Kids Being Agents"

"What Happened to her you're talking like she's died or something"

"No nothing like that she had a choice to stay here or move to other MI9 HQ's around the world and that's the option she picked she didn't even tell me that she was leaving she just said goodbye and started crying one day and after that I didn't see her ever again"

"So sounds like you were close"

"Yea we were I guess she was the one that trained me put her job on the line so many times just so I could be trained"

"Was she your aunt the one you mentioned worked for MI9"

Melody said nothing.

"Ok then I get the hint I won't pry any further sorry again"

"Oscar its nothing like that it's just I haven't thought of her in years I guess I'm still not over how she chose to leave it still seems like a rather cold thing to do to a eleven year old"

Oscar can see the hurt in Melody's eyes and hugs her.

"Well you have a new family now one that won't leave"

"Yea I do now let's eat and go hang out at the shopping center or something the more adult agents that walk in the higher the stupid meter rises"

"Sure"

They both laugh and finish their food.

* * *

If you like Updates then review please I will cry if you don't there will be more chapters like this now i just did the episode ones to set up their relationship but there will be a few episode ones but anyway REVIEW its easy the big box below type something and hit post review okay good loves


	5. Homework helper

Homework Helper

*First day back at school after half term holiday*

Carrie and Melody are walking down the corridor talking about what they did over the holidays.

"My mum was so annoying every second I had free she was making me go to the gym with her and train. I was starting to use any excuse to get out of it I even did my homework just so I couldn't go, I mean me home work" Carrie was complaining.

"Wow Carrie you did all your homework I didn't know that was even possible" Melody joked.

"Yea yea we can't all be super smart like you and rose" They both laugh.

Carrie suddenly stops "Oh talking of Rose I said I'd meet her in the library before class to talk about our science presentation see you in class"

Carrie runs off leaving Melody to walk through the crowds alone till she see's Oscar standing at a windowsill writing on lots of papers at once.

"Hey Osc"

"Hu oh right hi Melody" He doesn't look up at all away from the papers.

As Melody walks closer she can see it's all his home work papers he is trying to do in a rush.

"Did you do any homework this week?"

"I was busy I hung out with you Rose and Carrie"

"Two days for only a few hours out of Five days were you playing that stupid new car game you were talking about I warned you this would happen if you sat around just playing that"

"It doesn't matter I don't understand any of this stupid stuff anyway Mrs King is going to kill me" He leans his head on the wall next to him.

Melody puts her hand on his arm.

"Oscar this homework doesn't have to be in till tomorrow how about I help you"

He quickly looks at her "You will?"

"Yes Osc if you would have just asked for help I would have given it to you"

"Ok ok I know I should know better so when shall we start"

"How about you come to mine after school we can take breaks between subjects easier and I'll even get some drinks and snacks"

"Sounds like a plan a very good plan better than mine to let Mrs King kill me"

"I'd never let her kill you"

"Really?" he smiles at her

"Of course if she did that we would have to go through all the trouble of finding a new team member and that's a lot of paper work and I wouldn't have anyone to make fun of"

"Thanks nice to know I mean that much to you"

He crosses his arms and frowns which just makes Melody laugh till he can't keep it up and laughs too.

"Ok so we best get ready for class pack all your papers away like a good little boy"

He smiles and shakes his head while he picks up all his papers and puts them in his locker across from him.

"So Oscar you ready to deal with Avril"

"Oh great I have that stress now, then PE later"

"With her in our class even worse"

He looks at Melody

"Oscar don't give me that look I mean do you see the way she stares when you're in your PE kit it's really weird I had to be paired with her once she didn't do anything"

"Thanks for telling me another reason to feel awkward in those shorts"

"Awwwww is little Oscar body shy"

He looks at his locker

"Oh my gosh you are Oscar there's no reason to be your in better shape than most of the guys in there I mean leg wise anyway not that I look at your legs I mean you must because of all the running and working out we have to do"

He starts to smile being able to hear how awkward she's feeling just by how fast she is talking. He puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok ok stop talking thanks your right all the working out we do we have to be the best in shape in that gym"

She smiles "Now class"

They walk along to class just as the bell rings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*after the final school bell*

Melody stands at Oscar's locker waiting for him and Avril has the same idea to try to get some time to talk to Oscar but when she gets there she sees Melody standing there.

"Melody what are you doing here? This is Oscar's locker"

"Yea I know he told me to wait here"

"Oh right why is that?"

"I'm going to help him with his homework that's not illegal helping a friend"

Melody starts to back into the lockers more and more scared that Avril will try to kill her.

"He asked for your help did he surprising since I'm his partner in most lessons"

Oscar comes up to get his things. Avril stand in front of him.

"You know that's fine Oscar I thought I was your partner but fine why would you want my help when you have her I guess what we have will have to stay in lessons if you're going round asking just anyone for help and not even considering me" She storms off leaving Oscar very confused

"Mel what was that"

"I'm really not sure"

He gets all his papers out his locker and they walk to the bus stop laughing and talking and when the bus comes they get on together and sit next to each other on the empty bus and it starts to rain heavily just as it comes up to the stop.

"Just my luck it looked really nice this morning so I didn't bring a coat did you Osc"

"Nope so I guess we leg it to your house"

They stand up go to the doors and as soon as they open they take very tight hold of their bags and run as fast as they can. Oscar running a little behind so he can follow Melody round the corners. As soon as they get to Melody's House she drops her keys a few times from the amount of water falling on them but she get the door unlocked and as soon as it open they rush in and start laughing.

"We can put our bags down here I'll go get us some towels wait here"

She runs upstairs and comes down with two big towels and she hands one to Oscar who drapes it around his shoulders and she does the same pulling her hair out to lie over the towel and she starts shivering.

"You cold?" Oscar thoughtfully asks.

She shrugs "Maybe a little"

"Well normally I would give you a jacket but I think this will have to do"

He stands close and starts to rub her arms to try to warm her up. She looks up at him and smiles, he returns the smile.

Softly he asks "That any better?"

She nods slowly and replies just as softly as he asked "Yea a little thanks"

"Well maybe what's best is for you to change out of these wet clothes and get dry why don't you go and do that while I get the papers out ready"

"Ok good idea"

She points him to the living room and runs upstairs and gets changed and puts her hair up in a bun and comes down with a smaller towel over her shoulders.

"Oscar why don't u get changed too"

"Into what"

"Well you have your PE kit change into that and I'll put out uniforms in the dryer"

"Ok well ummm "

"Don't worry I'll go wait in the kitchen till you're changed"

He smiles "Thanks"

She goes through to the kitchen and closes the doors slightly but as she is walking around she notices the door isn't closed all the way and goes the close it but through the crack in the door can see Oscar standing there in his boxers getting his clothes out his PE bag and she can't help but stare at the very surprising muscular form in her living room.

She knew Oscar was stronger than he looked but she didn't think he was that hot under that shirt. It was slightly strange but that didn't stop her from looking not that she could stop, it was a way she had not seen Oscar before. He started to put his PE Kit on and with his back now to the Kitchen door he never noticed Melody standing there.

"Mel I'm done"

That snapped her out of it but she couldn't get that image out of her head as she acted like she opened the doors.

"Right well I'll put your uniform in with mine and dry it out, can't have you going home with wet clothes"

"Yea thanks"

He hands her his clothes and she takes them and puts them in the dryer.

Oscar walks into the kitchen just as she turns it on.

"So ummm Oscar do you want a drink?"

"Sure if it's not too much trouble"

"You hot or cold" she thinks she knows how that sounded in her mind and immediately try's to fix it "oh ummm no I meant the drink do you want a hot or cold drink"

Oscar looks slightly concerned

"Well if it's not a problem a hot drink please I am pretty cold still"

"you look hot form what I see" she realises what she said and once again try's to fix it "I mean you don't look cold in particular well I don't know how u feel but I wouldn't have guessed you were cold from just looking at you not that I was but I am now and wouldn't say u look cold or hot for that matter but you know you look warm and right"

She turns to hide her face going red and boil the kettle.

"Melody are you alright?"

"Yea sorry I'm fine I guess the cold is going to my head so there's Tea, hot chocolate, coffee"

He smiles and stands beside her

"Well as long as you keep this secret I am a sucker for a good hot chocolate"

"Me too I love it" Melody smiles

"But Mel For me there's only one way to have it served though"

"Cream and marshmallows?"

"Ok you have got to be physic"

Melody laughs and gets the cream and marshmallow's and makes them both a big cup of hot chocolate which they carry very carefully to the living room and they sit on the floor.

"Ok Oscar where do you want to start?"

* * *

My only comment is I couldnt think of a better title sorry :) thanks to anyone who reads this i know its not the best or more popular story out there but it still means alot that people do read it


	6. Messanger Distraction

I will be updating Frella soon hopefully if i find the inspiration to but inspiration comes from reviews so please review both stories especially this one as its getting jealous of how much people love my frella one. :)

* * *

Messenger distraction

* St Hopes computer lesson *

Melody walks into the room where everyone is shouting and going mad while Mrs King isn't there.

All the computers are in a square Mrs King did that at the start of the year to make it easier to walk around and make sure everyone is doing their work not that it stopper people messaging each other.

There were two seats left facing each other at either end of the room at the back. Melody noticed one had Avril sitting next to it 'you don't need three guesses at who she's waiting for' Melody thought. Though she did consider sitting there just to annoy Avril but that would be saving Oscar and she knows how much he loves complaining, she won't be mean and take away a reason to complain plus it will be funny being able to watch Oscar try to get as far away from Avril as he can while having to sit next to her.

Melody sits in the empty seat next to Carrie who is too busy talking to the girl the other side of her about gymnastics she is just about ready to join in the conversation when Mrs King walks in and in that second the noise of laughter and talk went dead everyone was too scared to look anywhere other than at her.

Mrs King cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak but as the first sound left her lips Oscar burst through the door out of breath slightly from running no doubt trying to beat Mrs King but evidentially failing to. She gave him the look no one wanted to receive from her.

"Oscar Cole why am I not surprised if it wasn't bad enough that you are late but worse still you don't even look smart"

Oscar was in his normal school wear his red jumper that had holes in some he made himself before starting that year he had always told Melody, Rose and Carrie that an old ripped school uniform was fitting for his school boy character. His hair was the curly mess it always was he took so much time each day making sure it was messed up enough to look scruffy but still looked good though lately Rose and Carrie had noticed that he was taking extra care in making his hair look nice.

Melody sat there and a small smile escaped her lips when she looked at Oscar standing there acting to scared of Mrs King to move she knew that she didn't really scare him or her for that matter they had both met much scarier people in the short part of their lives they had already lived but they had to act like she did scare them.

Oscar was about to apologise for being late when Mrs King stopped him

"Oh just go sit down" she said angrily

Oscar looked for a seat and surprise surprise the only one left was next to Avril in the back corner he messed up the side of his hair slightly scared the lift hadn't messed it up enough and went to sit down. Melody just smiled a little more when she saw him mess up his hair she had always liked his hair naturally messy but sleeked back did suit him better as a spy as he sat down she realised she had watched him walk the whole length of the room smiling like an idiot.

The smile dropped from her face and she looked at Carrie to make sure she didn't see Rose was on the other side of the room at the front so she knew Rose didn't.

With Oscar he sat down and Avril was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Hi Oscar" She whispered

He just looked at her and nodded then looked back at his screen. She was next to him but it was lucky she was round the corner so she couldn't see his screen was blank

Mrs King started talking again explaining what they are doing something about spreadsheets no one was really listening they all had a piece of paper explaining what they had to do so they all wondered why she felt a need to explain.

She told everyone to start and started walking around to watch everyone working she walked down the right side of the room passing Carrie then Melody and then turned the corner to walk down the back of the silent room she passed Avril last then turned to walk back up to the front as she turned the corner she saw Oscars computer and she sighed he hadn't even typed anything in yet and even as he started it was just very slowly using one finger for the whole keyboard and when he heard her clear her throat he started using both hands to type in the numbers and words she then moved pass him and when she got back to her desk she sat down and started writing on some papers.

The room stayed silent everyone looked like they were working even though some were now playing games or just on the internet. Melody was sitting there typing the sooner she got on with her work the quicker it was over, when a message window suddenly popped up in the corner of her screen.

'I need your help'

She looked around she would normally be messaging Carrie in lessons but Melody could see Carrie was playing a game.

'Please between work and Avril I might die'

She leant to the side to look over at the opposite side of the room and Oscar was there looking over smiling mouthing help me.

Melody sat back up and messages back.

'I don't know what I can do I'm over here you're on your own'

'I can handle everything our bosses throw at us but not Avril I don't think she's stopped looking at me since I sat down'

'I know better than to come between Avril and you'

'Then keep talking to me and help me make it look like I'm working'

'You know if you wanted that you could just work'

'Na I'd rather talk to you'

Melody just looked at his last message and smiled she could feel her cheeks go red, she used her hair to cover her cheeks.

'Why not Carrie or Rose'

'I'm guessing Rose is working and Carrie is playing some kind of game plus if Avril sees I'm talking to you there no harm because she already doesn't like you'

Melody laughs quietly and shakes her head.

'Sounds like a very carefully thought out evil plan'

'Well I am the planer of the team'

'Yea trouble is you don't tend to tell us what your plan is before you do it'

'Hey I so do tell you guys'

'Don't'

'Do'

'Don't'

'Do'

'Ok I am stopping this right now or we will just be doing that all lesson'

'Just because you know I'm right'

Melody looks over at Oscar with proud look on his face and she shakes her head at him he just makes loads of funny faces to try to make her smile and she holds on for as long as she can till she finally cracks and smiles.

'Woo hoo you smiled I'm off the hook'

'Not fair you always know how to make me laugh'

'I'm just a natural comedian I can make anyone laugh'

'Yea normally just by looking at them :P'

'Ouch that hit was a little low wasn't it :( I guess I really know what you think of me then :(:( '

'Ok I'm sorry you know I was joking'

' :( '

'Osc I was joking don't be mad or you'll make me sad :(( '

':('

'I'm gonna cry if you don't talk to me Osc'

'Ok ok don't cry I'm not upset I was joking'

'Ha knew that would get you to talk'

'Now who's the evil one'

'I'm not evil I just know you very well how am I evil anyway I'm too sweet and innocent'

'Yea a sweet innocent girl who can break anything that's put in front of her'

'I don't break everything put in front of me I didn't break you'

'Yea but I was already broken' 'Plus I'm not put in front of you I choose to be there'

He hesitates before he sends the second message he reads it through making sure he wasn't saying to much in it.

When Melody receives it she smiles and looks down then takes a breath and types back.

'You'd be the only one'

'Only one what?'

'To choose to stand in front of me because you're right at one point I really believed that I broke everything I touched'

'Well I'm not scared you can touch me all you want'

Oscar realising what he has just typed goes bright red and quickly try's to fix it

'Oh gosh no not what I meant' 'Don't read it please' 'Oh no I just meant'

'Whoa ok chill' 'I know what you meant' 'Though I have already taken a picture of it on my phone and I'm never gonna let you live it down'

'I can't believe I typed that so embracing as long as you don't show Carrie or Rose then its fine'

'And thank you what you meant by that was nice'

'I meant I will always be there any time because I trust you defiantly not what it sounded like'

'I hope I still get to touch you for hugs I do like your hugs'

' Yes of course you can still have hugs'

'Is it weird I hug you for no real reason?'

'Is it weird I let you?'

'Yea a bit'

'Right thanks I guess I'll stop if it's so weird'

'Noooooooooooooo you really are evil now' ':P'

'Don't worry I couldn't stop you if I tried,

Melody quietly laughs.

'Well I don't know about that something tells me if you really tried you could'

'You saying I'm stronger than you'

'I'm saying your stronger than you look in your school clothes'

Oscar smiles and raises an eye brow then see's Mrs King walking round again this time to his side first and he quickly minimizes the window and quickly types in some more work and slows down when she gets to him and Melody does the same thing. They both breathe a sigh of relief when she sits down at her desk again not suspecting anything.

'One day Oscar Cole you will get me in trouble'

'Well I wouldn't be doing a good job as a friend if I didn't try every now and again'

He smiles and looks across to Melody who is just reading her screen and typing.

"Oscar what are you looking at" Avril says noticing he's not looking at his screen

He sits back up straight and minimizes the window again to show his work.

He looks at Avril and shrugs and continues working.

"Well if you're stuck I can help I'm almost done we have 15 minutes left"

"You're alright thanks" his polite way of saying no he hated being rude to people.

She sits back properly in her seat and just continues working. Oscar looks at the clock could she be right only 15 minutes left of the lesson it felt like they had only been talking for 10. Oscar always lost track of time when he was with melody he guessed because she was such a good friend and like they say time fly's when you're having fun.

'Ok 15 minutes left maybe we should really work'

'Wow did you just type that or did Avril get hold of your keyboard'

'Good point I don't know why I had that moment of madness'

'So any reason you were down in you know where before lesson'

'How did you know I was there before lesson'

'You only mess up your hair after you come back up the lift never does it right for you '

'It always makes my hair to neat it needs to be messy'

Just as Melody was about to type back

"Right class I think that's enough for now five minutes till bell so save your work and log off" Mrs King announced

Oscar and Melody looked at each other making sure the other was logging off and they weren't going to miss a message.

Everyone got up and walked out Melody and Carrie hung back so they could both walk to next class with Oscar and Rose.

* * *

big empty white box below needs words for friends ( ok am begging for reviews now so plz anyone )


	7. One Year Down

One year down

(Oscar's foster home)

*7 am* Oscar's alarm turns on with some gentle music to wake him up. He opens his eyes a little to see the time, hits the snooze button and turns over pulling the covers almost all the way over him falling straight back asleep. His alarm suddenly blares out the loudest song on his iPod he jumps almost falling off his bed.

Just less two hundred school days and he keeps forgetting that he programmed his alarm to do that on the very first morning. He knew he was terrible at waking up so he made sure if he ever hit the snooze button then it would force him to wake up.

'I am so not going to miss that alarm everyday' he thought to himself hitting his hand quite hard on the off button on his alarm.

He sits up and stretches, he's sore and tight all over from the mission yesterday. He reaches across to get his iPod and gasps in pain, he pushes the covers off him to see a big bruise on his hip from where he got thrown into a wall.

He gets up and walks slowly over to the bathroom he stands in front of the bathroom mirror to see if there are any other bruise that have appeared overnight thankfully not he didn't want to go to school with bruises on his face or make on to cover them, they would both be too hard to explain.

He opens the cabinet so he can get two painkillers out of the packet and turns the cold tap on. He puts both tablets in his mouth and bends down to slurp up water from the weak steady stream of cold water. He stands back up so he can swallow properly and after he does he shakes his head quickly he hates having to take tablets like that he always preferred the capsules but Agent Parker got these ones, for an Agent who is meant to be taking care of Oscar he really isn't good at remembering simple things like that.

Oscar walked back to his room and sat on his bed just wanting to go back to sleep but he could sleep as much as he wants the next 6 weeks he needs to get ready for school now if he wants any time for breakfast. He suddenly shoots up to his feet.

'Last day mufti I need something to wear' he thinks

Then runs over to his wardrobe swings the doors on and starts pulling out all his clothes. He looks through all his t-shirts he doesn't want anything to smart he wants nice knowing Melody will see it and of course Rose and Carrie but not too nice seeing as everyone knows him as a scruff bag he grabs loads of t-shirts runs to his mirror and drops them at his feet holding them up against him one by one and throwing each one over his shoulders when he doesn't want it.

He finally picks one and grabs a pair of jeans, all his jean look the same so no need to look through them, he gets changed as fast as he can so he can see what he has chosen in the mirror he doesn't know it might not look as good when he's wearing it. He stands in front of the mirror looking at himself studying every part of his body making sure it looked good and not to smart.

He looks at the time 8:45 ok that's fine he combs through his unsurprisingly knotted hair and to finish off messes it up in a few places. He grabs his bag stopping at the bathroom to get the box of painkillers and rushed downstairs to make himself some breakfast before heading off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*In first lesson*

Oscar is sat in his place on his own since Melody who sits next to him isn't there yet. This was one of the lessons where they had a set setting plan and Avril was placed the other side of the classroom behind Rose and Carrie.

Oscar is resting on his left arm doodling in his note book drawing anything that came to mind some even being some gadgets they were given over the year he thought that would be fine if anyone saw they wouldn't know what they were.

Melody walked in to the room knocking over some boxes by accident as she did the whole room went silent and looked at her and started laughing. She picked up the boxes as fast as she could Oscar could see she was going red as she covered her face and rushing to her seat beside him. Her long blond hair was loosely curled and pulled over on shoulder.

As she sat down everyone slowly went back to talking and making noise. She put her head in her hands.

"A very graceful entrance" Joked Oscar who is now sat up

She looks at him with a slight smile on her face trying not to laugh.

"Shut up you know I'm clumsy"

"I don't know how you can go far being clumsy and a spy surly they don't mix well"

"Just ask Frank you know how clumsy he is and now he's head of our department"

"Ok good point" He smiles and goes back to drawing.

Melody reaches over and starts jogging him and correcting him they start laughing and he's trying to block her but keep facing her enough so she can still do it.

Rose and Carrie are watching from the front of the other side of the classroom. Carrie turns back to face Rose.

"How do they not know they like each other it's so obvious" Carrie says shaking her head.

"I don't know I was in HQ with them yesterday when you were in gym and they started pushing and spinning each other around on the chairs then Oscar was making jokes and they were laughing like idiots"

"Do you think they know they just do this stuff to get close to one another" Carrie looks back at us for a moment still laughing but now sitting close both drawing in his book and talking

"They better be careful though boy girl friendships can get complicated when it's as close as they are I mean I heard them talking about things that happened when Oscar went to Melody's house and when they hung out at the shopping centre together or I think they sometimes train together"

Carrie looks at Rose.

"I'm sorry he's been round her house we haven't even been invited over"

"Carrie chill I think they got that close because they have lots in common I mean they are both in" lowers her voice to be sure no one but Carrie hears "witness protection"

"I guess but my question still stands do you think they know" She turns around and looks back over.

"I think they will realise when they are ready too" They both carry on looking over at Oscar and Melody

Mr Flatly and Mrs King walk into the class room and stand together at the front.

"Now everyone I as headmaster have decided that today in lessons we can just have either a film or just messing around but there are some rules…."

Mrs King cuts in.

"Rule one you must stay in your class rooms unless given permission to leave by your teacher as normal. Rule two no one is going home early. Rule three you are not to behave like wild animal no running around no jumping on things no shouting or screaming and rule four no mobiles out in lessons. If one person's breaks even one of these rules the whole class will have to go back to normal lessons for the day like I think we should be anyway"

"Erm yes well in this class you can do anything there's painting and drawing supplies or there's books or anything else you see or you can even just sit here and talk till lesson ends"

Before he can even finish the whole class start talking some are getting up to get paints and other things but Oscar and Melody look at each other than down at Rose and Carrie making sure they had the same idea.

All four agents go up to Mr Flatly one by one making an excuse to leave the room they all use the same excuse to get out of the whole day which is they want to sit in the library where they can read without so much noise which he allows and they all rush to the lift. Melody looks around to make sure no one is around to see then she slides the front of the light switch to the side and scans her thumb unlocking the door, they all walk in Carrie looks at Melody, Rose and Oscar to make sure they are ready and pulls the Broom handle.

The floor drops from beneath them, they all just see a very familiar flash of light changing them from their mufti clothes into their spy outfits, the lift slows down as it reaches the bottom the doors slide open and they all walk out talking.

"So Osc Caz you reached a milestone you survived your first year in M. how shall we celebrate?" Melody puts her arms around their shoulders.

"Well Mels I'm not sure anyway to celebrate except just relax for the day maybe take a nap" Carrie replies with.

Oscar starts nodding

"Yes nap sound so good but maybe later after lunch"

"ok so how about we all just do anything we want?" Rose asks

They all agree

"Wake me up at lunch" Carrie says as she leave the main area and goes into one of the rooms at the back to sleep, while rose goes over to her science desk to work of ideas for new gadgets she could build and Melody and Oscar to sit at the computers.

"So Mel what are you doing over the summer" Oscar asks trying to make conversation.

"Ummm I don't know I know Rose if going on this family holiday thing and Carrie's mum signed Carrie up for some kind of gymnastic training camp so I guess sleep eat and hang out with you if that's ok"

"Yeah course that's ok you know how much I love being able to get out of my house it will be nice not being spies for six weeks just being teenagers though we both know we will probably end up training in M.I.9 when we get bored"

"Oh yeah definitely"

They both laugh.

"Well Melody I think we all deserve a congrats for surviving a year with Mrs King" He rolls his eyes "I'm sure if she was a spy she could just shout at the criminals and they will surrender"

Melody laughs a lot at that.

"Yep that's probably true I just feel sorry for the niece she keeps mentioning I mean imagine growing up with that."

They start playing games on the computers and about ten minutes later Oscar turns to Rose to make sure she can't hear she always has her headphones in while working, he then turns back to Melody.

"Mel?"

"Yeah"

"I just thought I should say thanks you know for this year before I came here I was alone I didn't think anyone knew what I'm going through and then you come along and show me that there's always someone in the world who is like me. I didn't think at the start of this year that I would have a friend as good as you who has helped open me up to others a little more so yea thanks"

Melody turns in her chair and smiles at him then kisses his cheek and hugs him. She pulls off a little so she can see his face and puts a hand on his cheek.

"I feel the same I didn't know if anyone could ever understand what I felt at times but you do all the time and you're so willing to talk to me when I'm feeling those things even though I did have friends before this year I was still alone because no one knew the kind of things that I went through and go through until you so thank you so much you really have saved my life more times than I can count both physically on missions and emotionally off missions your even there if all I need is a hug"

She hugs him again and leans her head into his and she starts to feel him doing the same and they both secretly smile .

It feels nice and safe for both of them like if they stayed in each other's arms then nothing would harm them but it had to end so they pull off slowly.

"So errrrr I think I'm going to take a nap I don't think I'll last till after lunch so errrrr like Carrie wake me at lunch or anytime you just want to talk"

"Ok see you later Osc"

"Yea see you when I wake up" he walks away glancing back at Melody one last time before leaving the room.

* * *

slow one i know but it is 2am and i am tired plus i didnt think skipping to everything in series four was a good idea straight away oh and when i do get to series four i should warn thats where i will start putting episodes in from series five because i need them to set things up

and one last thing readers can we plz keep the reviews on this story about this story i know i need to update Frella and i will hopefully tomorrow but if you do want to say anything about my Frella story can you post it on the Frella Reviews ok thank you


	8. We better be getting paid overtime

Woa ok bit of a long one longest chapter I've ever written might just write more this long but I can cross that brigde when I come to it

* * *

"We better be getting paid overtime"

(Outside the head of MI9's office)

Eight chairs are lined up along both sides of the narrow corridor outside the heads office. Oscar is sitting down on a chair closest to the door, he's twirling his thumbs wondering why he was called in during his holiday it had to be something bad. He ran his fingers through his sleeked back hair trying to think of everything that has happened over the year, trying to find any reason he could be in trouble but he couldn't think of any, they did everything as a team well most things if he was in trouble they would have been too. There was that slip up with his mum but the head had already pardoned him for that.

He leant his head back on the wall and put his hands on his knees he could only hope this wasn't a meeting to tell him they are moving him again. He liked his life he made here he liked his friends at St hopes, he liked his team who had become his family and he loved having Frank there to talk to he was the Father of the family, Oscar didn't want to leave that.

The worst part of being called in like this was the waiting, his mind had worked out a hundred reasons why he was called very few ended well for him. Just as he was convinced he was being moved he could hear footsteps coming up the corridor he looked up expecting the Head or someone like that, to his surprise he saw Melody. From the look she gave him she was just as surprised to see him.

"Oscar? " she asked as she walked up to him.

"Mel what are you doing here?" he stood up as she reached him.

"I got a call from the head asking me to come in"

"Me too"

They both sat down in chairs next to each other.

"So Mel I'm guessing you got told nothing as well"

"Absolutely zilch, zippo, nothing, naught sorry I may be a little nervous"

Oscar puts his hand on hers on the armrest.

"Hey come on it will be fine. We have faced Skul and other scarier things over this year and didn't even flinch I mean come on we can handle this"

Melody looks up at him and shows a small smile, he smiles back it's the kind of smile that could make Melody feel calm she had no idea why or how but on a mission no matter how scary or stressed she was he could always make her calm in just one look. She starts to smile more as she looks into his eye's, he can feel her hand relax under his but without him telling it to his hand starts to curl around hers and before he can even try to stop it he is holding her hand.

He wants to move away he is screaming inside his head trying to tell the rest of his body to get up and move away he can't do this, not with her, anyone but her he can't start liking her in that way she has to be just a team mate but his mind has no control over this, his own body betrays him when they both start to lean forward.

This is all they have wanted for a while just to know what one kiss felt like. When the Head's office door opened and they heard a very familiar throat clear they quickly snapped out if it and stood up to face Frank.

"Frank what are you doing here? I mean you have every right to be here but I thought this was just a meeting?" Oscar questioned

"Yes well it will be explained" he stepped to the side to let them both into the room.

They stepped through the door and found two chairs facing the heads desk both with what looked like mission folders on them.

"Agents good sit down" the head said not even looking up from her desk.

Oscar and Melody looked at each other still unsure then moved over to the chairs picking up the files and sat down. The head stood up and walked round to the side of her desk bringing up a blueprint of a building on the screen behind her.

"Now agents we need your help, we need two young agents to sneak into this factory and take back something that was stolen from us, but there's a…"

"If you don't mind me asking ma'am what are we meant to be taking back? it might be a good idea to know what this thing looks like or have some description of it." Melody cuts in.

The head looks at Frank who walks round so he is standing next to the head.

"Right well yes the head wants you to take back this" Frank brings a picture up of a smallish device on the screen "It's a proto type of a new hand held gadget that can let any agent hack into any satellite useful for missions like attacking a Skul base or things like that. The proto type isn't finished but it's still dangerous if Skul finish it they could destroy MI9 just by hacking into our satellite."

"Sorry no I'm a little lost how could hacking our satellite destroy us?" Oscar asked looking between Frank, Melody and the head.

"Osc if they get into our satellite it's not only things like our communications they will be able to hear, everything in MI9 is connected by that satellite if they get into it then they will be able to see every file, every mission, every gadget blueprint and every secret we have. Even things like hidden identities, like ours. Wait" Melody turns back to Frank and the head "That's why you didn't tell Oscar or me anything over the communicators you think Skul may have finished it already"

"It's not a risk we could take" The head responded.

"Wait lost again you said if they could get in we would be done, if you think it's already finished then why aren't we under attack? it would say where we are" Oscar once again looking puzzled.

"Even with the finished gadget getting into the satellite is one thing, communications would be easy to hear but everything else is encrypted and has fire walls it would take them a while to hack through" Melody explained to him.

"Exactly which is why we must work fast agents so if we can get back to it as I was saying you have to recover this but there's a problem that Skul base is believed to be one of the main bases in Britain and it is far away from the town so the government have decided that in four hours there is to be an assault organised by the army and not MI9 to arrest any agents inside and then an air strike but this gadget is to valuable to loose so you must be in, out and a safe distance away by the time the four hours are up."

"Ma'am I really must say again are you sure my agents are the best to take this mission? I mean have full confidence they can do it but it just seems too risky for junior agents"

"Frank chill we can handle it" Oscar said standing up from his chair.

"Yea I mean it's our job to be put in danger for the safety of the country" Melody added on as she stood up.

"Well Agent Cole, Agent Field everything you need to know as well as maps to study are in the files good luck"

With that Melody and Oscar leave to go to the transport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the van on the way to the drop off point. Frank is in the back with Oscar and Melody explaining exactly what they are doing.

"Ok so do you two completely understand it's a simple in out mission, any delays you get out of there gadget or not, I'm not risking your lives" Frank looked at both of them with the most serious look either of them have ever seen him give.

"Frank we will be fine you have explained the mission like 20 times, I think it's time to talk gadgets" Melody says as she leans across the van to put her hand on Franks shaking one.

Frank takes a breath and nods slightly at her. She sits back up straight and Frank pulls a small bag up onto his lap.

"Right then we weren't expecting this mission I didn't have time to make anything new so you are using a few gadgets you have already used" Frank states looking into the bag.

"Well I'm fine with that at least we know how to use them" Oscar jokes trying to lighten the mood.

"yes quite well most of them are from missions before either of us came along which means Melody will know more about them but anyway, I'm sure you both remember the dinhaler and not forgetting ear plugs" he hands one over to each of them "laser lipstick" he hands it to Melody "oh I also found some sonic detonators in HQ" he looks at Melody "I presume from a mission"

"Oh yea we had them when HQ almost got found out we had to shut down for a week"

Both Frank and Oscar look at Melody.

"Just don't ask I'll tell you if we survive this"

"Well agents we haven't got long here a back pack each, both with your normal every mission gadgets in plus maps and Oscar in yours in a special case for the gadget you are collecting" he hands them over.

They feel the van stop, they all get out the back and Oscar and Melody put the back packs on.

"this is about half a mile away a safe distance so the van isn't spotted, the base is over that hill" he points in the direction they r facing "and you will also be picked up from that barn there" he points at a barn in the opposite direction the other side of the road about half way into a field "right well I think that's it good luck agents" Frank hugs both of them.

"Just one thing" Melody says just before Frank gets back in the van "we better be getting paid overtime" she smiles at Frank to try to calm him.

Frank gets back in the van and it drives off, Oscar and Melody look at each other and start running over the hill in front of them.

Five minutes of running later and they reach the base, they crouch behind a big rock and Oscar checks his watch.

"Ok so this big army assault and air strike is happening in 3 hours and 20 minutes ready to get started"

Melody takes the laser lipstick out of her pocket and nods. They run to the fence and using the lipstick Melody cuts a hole in the fence, when she's done they both squeeze through and run over to the wall finding a dark shaded corner to hide in.

Melody takes the map out of Oscar's bag.

"Ok so we r here on the south side of the building apparently the nearest entrance is just up there on that corner" she puts the map back in his bag and they both run down there.

He pulls on the door but its jammed he takes the lipstick off Melody and cuts round the lock and hinges.

"Ok this thing is pretty cool" he says smiling and slipping it into his pocket.

"It just wouldn't be spy work without a laser at some point" Melody jokes and they both laugh as they hold the door so it doesn't make a big bang as it falls.

They go in a run through corridor after corridor not seeing anyone.

"I don't get it if this is a main base then where is everyone I thought there would be guards" Oscar whispers as he's looking around.

Melody looks into room after room trying to find the gadget they were there to collect.

"Mel I'm being serious it's been half an hour already and we r down two floors and the only guards we have seen were outside"

" Oscar I don't know maybe they think no one would get past the guards outside, look you need to stop worrying if something really bad was about to happen I would know, you know how good my instincts are I trust them they have saved my life more times then you know"

"Yea about that how do they work" Oscar asked quietly while they are still moving through the corridors looking into each room they go past.

"Look it's just something in my past"

"Mel you can tell me I'm not going to tell anyone"

"fine you know I came to MI9 when I was young well when I was about 8 I was stolen by the people my uncle were in charge of, I spent a year imprisoned by them, they started experimenting on me early on. They wanted to make their agents better than MI9 so they were mixing chemicals, trying to make them stronger, faster and smarter. They experimented on animals first then moved to humans but no one wanted to risk their lives so they used me. They pumped me full of chemicals even tried brainwashing me it worked but I never let them know that, I acted like it didn't work after a while they gave up but not on me." Melody looks at Oscar with pain in her eyes.

"They wanted to make me into the perfect agent, use me as a weapon against MI9 so they continued experimenting on me and training me trying to make me as evil as them but the more they pushed me, the more I fought against it, the more I knew I needed to escape. I couldn't wait for MI9 to find me that would take too long and it had been a while already so I did what MI9 trained me to do, I had to bide my time watch for routines or patterns then pick the best time to escape and that's what I did, but the experiments they did on me were irreversible that's how I can remember everything, how I can run faster than you, how I can feel when something bad is about to happen and how I fight the way I do because about seven years ago I was reprogrammed that way" Melody looks away from Oscar and down at the floor nearly in tears from the memory's flooding her mind with the pain and suffering she went through back then.

He opens his mouth to say something but doesn't know how to respond to that and before he has the chance Melody is pulling him into an empty room and shutting the door.

"Mel what are you doi…." Melody puts her hand over his mouth and puts a finger to her lips then points to the door.

They both put their ears against it and hear lots of talking mixing with each other going past the door, they manage to make out one man's voice at the end.

"Look I don't care how close you are to finishing put it back in the safe room now, the Grand Master and Agent Halliday called for everyone to be in the main hall now"

Melody moves her hand away from Oscar's mouth when they can't hear any talking anymore.

"I'm glad I have you here they would have totally caught me if you hadn't pulled me in here"

"Come on we should get going" she says still finding it hard to look at him.

They peer out the door and carry on running down to the end of the corridor Oscar looks through the window of a door at the end and spots the gadget. They try to open the door but it must be locked Oscar looks at his watch.

"2 hours left we need time to get away let's do this a run no more quiet we need to get in there and then leg it" He rushes through, hearing that his mum was here must have got him a bit more worried it was never good when she came up.

Melody nods and puts her sonic blaster on the lock.

"Stand back and cover your ears" she orders at Oscar.

She twists the back of it and runs back to where he is and covers her ears too. It makes a very loud bang, Oscar runs in with the case and places it in Melody follows checking the room for anything else she shoves lots of papers in her bag not know how useful they are but she couldn't leave them with anything that might help them build a new one.

"Their coming!" Oscar shouts from the door.

Melody quickly runs over to join him they can hear the Agents running up to them.

"Dinhalers quickly" Melody suggests they both manage to put the ear plugs in just as the mass of Agents reaches them.

"STOP" a voice shouts from the back and all the agents stop in their place.

They start to move apart to let someone through. At that point Oscar and Melody come face to face yet again with Jade Dixon Halliday.

"Hello Oscar so good of you to drop by" her ruby red lips stretch into an evil smile.

Oscar isn't going to play her game not this time he's been fooled enough. He looks at Melody who nods slightly and he suddenly blows as hard as he can into the dinhaler making all the Skul agents wobble and fall into each other till they are all unconscious on the floor including Jade. Oscar and Melody start to jump over them but a hand catches Melody's foot and pulls her down.

"Ahhhhh"

Oscar looks back and can see Melody on the floor trying to shake off his mums grip on her ankle. He runs back and pulls Jade fingers apart enough to get his team mates foot out of her grasp. He helps Melody up.

"Ahhh no wait my knee it hurts I must have landed on it badly"

Oscar looks around trying to find something to help, then puts her arm over his shoulder putting his arm round her waist and helps her walk back up to the top floor.

"Oscar this is taking too long we only have an hour left it's taken us twice as long to get up here as it did to go down there, you need to go I'll take my chances with the army you need to run"

"No way I'm not leaving you, I didn't leave you when that Skul agent zapped you with the mind machine and turned you into a fish, I didn't leave you when you got moved to that academy thing and had your intelligence taken away and I am defiantly not leaving you now we have an hour to get through that door and over that hill you are coming with me even if I have to carry you"

She puts her hand on his cheek and smiles.

"Ok let's get going then" she puts her arm back around him but he can hear the Agents running up the stairs.

He picks Melody up and runs as fast as he can to the door. He puts her back down outside and puts his sonic detonator on the top of the door frame and twists it. He helps Melody get back right before it goes off and lots of bricks and wood fall over the exit blocking it completely.

Oscar helps Melody through the hole in the fence.

"Now just to try to run half a mile in" Melody Looks at her watch "ok 40 minuets"

"Hey whatever happens we do it together I can piggy back you till the hill then you'll have to walk" Oscar starts taking off his backpack but Melody just laughs.

"Oh you weren't joking ?"

"Nope dead serious but you have to hold this" he hands her the back pack "come on jump on"

He bends down a little to make it easier and Melody cautiously jumps onto his back. He wraps his arms around her thighs and she hold on to his shoulders looking behind them to make sure they aren't being followed. He walks as fast as he can for 20 minutes till they reach the start of the hill.

"Think you can walk from here" Oscar turns his head slightly to ask Melody.

" I think so" she pats his shoulders and he lets her down.

Her knee is still throbbing with pain but she doesn't want to let him know how much it hurts. They start moving him slightly in front of her holding one of her hands pulling her up slightly and she is limping as fast as she can, which isn't that fast going up a hill, as they reach the top they hear an explosion behind them. They stop and look, Melody takes the chance to sit down and take the weight off her knee.

"I guess that's the army blasting their way into the building good thing we got out when we did they are" he looks at his watch "ten minutes early" he sits down next to Melody.

"Well I only got this far out because of you if you hadn't carried me for I think 30 minutes in all then I would be right in the middle of that place all alone"

"Oh come on there was no way I was ever going to leave you in there if you didn't let me carry you then I would have sat down next to you and waited with you"

Melody looks across at Oscar.

"Really"

"Course either we both got out or we both stayed in there like I said I would never leave you" he smiles at her "and look about those things you said in there what happened in your pas. I really don't mind any of that I don't think your weird or evil or anything I know you better than that so just don't worry. All that can stay in your past and I promise I won't tell anyone"

Melody leans across and kisses his cheek. Just as he turns back to face her they hear the vans horn behind them and see Frank getting out.

"Come on I'll help you down the hill"

* * *

sorry for mistakes but it is 2am i really need to stop writing these so late but review pretty please


End file.
